


They Stare In The Village

by classichysteria



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!alexgaskarth, Transgender, transgender Alex Gaskarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classichysteria/pseuds/classichysteria
Summary: no matter how hard you try you’ll always stare at someone who looks “different”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to The Village by Wrable.  
> Sister fic to “there’s something wrong in the village” by callakarth

I’m Rian Dawson, twenty-four year old drummer of All Time Low. We’re heading on our biggest tour yet and our singer Alex just underwent the biggest surgery of his life meaning he can finally live fully as himself. We’re so fucking happy with our lives but we haven’t always been, this is the story of All Time Low. Written in a Walmart notebook on a moving tour bus.

Let’s kill the elephant in the room first by going over our lead singer, Alexander William Gaskarth.  
He was born on December 14th 1987, however he wasn’t born Alex. He was born a she, Elizabeth. He’s trans but the way the media and tumblr portray trans guys is so fucking wrong and I’m here to show you the real pain my best friend had to deal with. 

This is how my dumb thirteen year old self and his stupid friend’s band made it big. And how Alex finally got a dick after twenty-four years of life.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never fell in love with a girl, I fell in love with a person.”

Age- 13  
Date- Dec 20th 2000

 

7:24am, I’ve got hardly any time left to sleep so I might as well get up. By that I mean text Liza and Zack until my mom comes in.  
If they aren’t awake this is how I wake them,

Rian D to Elizabeth G and Zachary M-  
WAKE UP YOU DOPE MOTHERFUCKERS

Rian D to Elizabeth G and Zachary M-  
ELIZABETH GRACE GASKARTH AND ZACHARY STEVEN MERRICK WAKE UPPPP

Elizabeth G to Rian D- 1) too early 2) you know I hate my name asshole

I’ve never met someone who hates their name just as much as Elizabeth Grace Gaskarth, holy shit that girl gets pissed when I call her her name?? It’s weird. I call her Liza mostly because as you can tell Elizabeth doesn’t go down well.  
Anything feminine doesn’t go down well with her really, she’s always been one of the guys, she’s never ever been “a real girl” as the girls in some of our classes put it. You see we’re thirteen meaning more serious insults, like sulrs are weaving their way into most people’s vocabulary. Meaning tomboy Gaskarth has been crowned “tr*nny” and it pisses me the FUCK off, she isn’t trans and even if she was, you should never call someone that, that horrible word. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom yelling from downstairs.

2 hours later and I was trudging my mildly overweight body into the cafeteria. “Liza! My mom said you could come for a sleepover Friday?” I waved to Liza. “Thank god you’re here Ri, Jack’s trying to convince me that my name is egg.” The girl older than me by a mere four days rolled her eyes. “Elizabeth Grace Gaskarth, EGG!” Jack argued. “Jack, you’re gay.” I sniggered. “No, I am not.” Jack quite clearly blushed. “Just ask your massive crush on Zacky.” I laughed at him as both Zack and Jack blushed. “That’s it. I’m going home, Zack?” Jack said. “Wear condoms!” I laughed. “So, you wanna come over?” I smiled. “Yeah! Let’s get my shit from my house first.” Liza said, standing up.

We walked into her house and of course Mrs. Gaskarth was ready to pounce. “Who’s this Elizabeth? Is this your boyfriend? You know a beautiful young woman like you should have a boyfriend.” I could see Liza visibly cringe as we ignored her mom and continued to her room. She got her clothes and then we started walking to my house. “Do you wanna watch those tlc documentaries tonight, I think they’re pretty cool.” I laughed. “Sure.” She smiled back at me. She is actually really pretty, like wow.

Eventually we got to my house and of course my mother had to come in and make Liza uncomfortable. “I haven’t seen you in ages Elizabeth! You’re growing up so fast!” My mom said. Liza gritted her teeth and smiled, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand. “You’re such a pretty young lady! Maybe you could teach Rian a lesson!” And with that, luckily she left. Liza at this point looked five minutes away from sobbing, she looked so fucking uncomfortable. “You okay man?” I asked, moving across the rug we were sitting on. “Y-yes.” She nodded. “Please tell me dude, you’re almost crying.” I pulled her into a hug. “I-I feel weird um, l-like I feel l-like I-I’m a boy.” She cried into my chest. “What do you mean?” I asked. “I h-hate my body. I w-wish I had a dick, I wish my chest was flat, my shoulders were broad and my hips were g-gone. Ri I wish I was a boy. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.” Liza sobbed. “Come on, let’s watch some tv and talk about this later?” I smiled down at her. We got up onto the sofa and began watching some documentary that had already been on for 20 minutes. After a while I caught up with what it was about, a transgender guy. He was born female. What he described was the same as what Liza described earlier, what.  
I looked over and the smile on her face was priceless. “R-Ri, this is it. I’m just like him!” And with that she jumped onto me, crying with happiness, relief. “I’m a boy Rian.” She? He? I’ll go with they right now. They said, a large smile was painted across their face.  
“You know you’ll always be my best friend. I never fell in love with a girl, I fell in love with a person.” I told them, I had never seen Liza happier. “I don’t wanna be Liza anymore. I like Alex, Chris or William.” They smiled. “I like Alex.” I think we both smiled more in that hour than we ever had.

I’ll never forget that day. Definitely not.


End file.
